


A Very Rutherford Reunion

by ReiraKurenai



Series: Mala Suledin Nadas [2]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Family Fluff, Fluff, Friendship, Multi, Reunions, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 13:01:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12059499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReiraKurenai/pseuds/ReiraKurenai
Summary: After months of exchanging letters, and years since they saw each other last, the Rutherfords arrive at Skyhold to visit their brother.Companion fic to 'Dear Mia'.





	A Very Rutherford Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> Finally, I finished it! Took me much longer than I anticipated, since I had so many ideas and then I travelled to the USA for two months and before I knew it, time flew by. But it is here, finally!
> 
> This is a companion fic to my story 'Dear Mia', following from chapter 17. You do not need to read that to read this, but it will likely help fill some gaps. I can now finally update that fic now that this is done.

Mia Rutherford’s first impression of Skyhold was that it was magnificently large. As she slowly made her way up the path with her family, she took note of how the fortress was almost ethereal in its beauty as it loomed over the valley below. It was a marvel that it had stood abandoned before the Inquisition could claim it.

The Rutherfords had abandoned their cart in favour of walking the last stretch – all four of them were numb from sitting for so long. Branson was ahead of the group, a sword he rarely used sitting on his hip. Rosalie was not far behind, a light spring in her step. Leah, the latest addition to their ever-growing family, mostly lingered by Mia’s side – a normal subconscious behaviour the elf had when in a foreign situation.

The gate came into view, and a guard quickly approached them for identification. Once he was satisfied he allowed them to pass and ensured them their belongings would be retrieved. They stepped into the courtyard and was met by a flurry of activity. A scout ran over to them and introduced herself as Joan. She was to be their guide.

Mia smiled at her warmly. “Hello Joan, I’m Mia. These are my siblings Branson and Rosalie. And this is my partner, Leah.” Mia gestured to each of her family as she introduced them. She was pleasantly surprised when Joan did not stare, gape or show any form of emotion other than friendliness when she called Leah her partner. It would seem racism was far less of an issue here. Not surprising, since the Inquisitor was an elf. “We are here to visit my brother.”

“Oh, how wonderful!” Joan exclaimed. “I’ll take you to Ambassador Montilyet to settle you in rooms and find your brother.”

Rosalie looked like she wanted to argue, but a stern look from Mia silenced her. They were all impatient to see Cullen, but it would be better to meet Lady Montilyet first and get settled.

The walk up the considerable number of stairs to the keep’s entrance was exhausting, but the fresh mountain air was a welcome reprieve. The hall was magnificent – candles lit up the entire room, and large tables overflowing with food and drink were lined parallel to the walls. Deep emerald drapes hung from the ceiling, and the matching heraldry carried the logo of the Dalish elves. Mia smiled at the sight – the Inquisitor knew how to make a statement. The throne, however, stood out the most. It was unlike any Mia had seen before – it was tall, fashioned out of a rich oak that twisted around itself. Draped over the niche that was meant to be the seat was a white wolf pelt and intricate swirls were carved into the armrests and the back. It was the perfect fit for a Dalish Inquisitor.

A dark-skinned woman in purple and gold ruffles approached them, clipboard and quill in hand. She smiled warmly at them before dismissing Joan. “Welcome to Skyhold, I am Josephine Montilyet.”

Recognition sparked. Mia had corresponded with the woman in the past, and she was almost everything the eldest Rutherford had imagined the woman would be. But before she could introduce herself, Josephine noticed Rosalie staring at the throne and chuckled.

“Beautiful, isn’t it?” the ambassador asked. “The Inquisitor built it herself."

The family gaped in astonishment. Rosalie was the first to gasp and say: “Built it?”

“Why yes!” Josephine responded enthusiastically. “Inquisitor Lavellan is an artificer – she is quite the inventor and very adept with her hands.”

Cullen had told them in a letter that the Inquisitor was a skilled artificer, but Mia had assumed she was far more weapon-inclined. It would seem their brother’s lady was far more skilled than they knew.

“Now then,” Josephine changed the subject. “Let’s get you settled. Names?”

Mia stepped up. “Mia Rutherford. These are my-“

She was cut off by the ambassador squealing like a child who had just received candy. A blush quickly spread over the Antivan’s cheeks, but the wide smile from her face did not fade. “The Rutherfords! Oh, we have been expecting you! We can skip right past the formalities then, the Commander insisted your quarters be in the Inquisitor’s wing.”

Mia blinked. “There’s no need to put us somewhere so important. We’ll be fine in normal-“

She was cut off again: “Nonsense! As the Commander’s family, and thus by extension the Inquisitor’s family, you deserve to be treated as important guests.”

Mia could tell that arguing would be pointless, so she simply nodded. Josephine nodded happily as she scribbled something down. “The Commander will be overjoyed to finally be reunited with you. Please, follow me.”

They followed the Antivan to the back of the hall to a door by the throne. It led to a tower, with stairs going up and down. They were led down a storey and to a door that opened into a magnificent suite with a large balcony overlooking the garden. There was a parlour, with a fireplace already lit. Split from the parlour was two more rooms, both fashioned with beds and fine furniture. A smaller room was tucked further at the back, which held a copper tub.

Josephine turned to the family. “The bedroom on the left has two beds. I was told by the Commander that you ladies would manage?”

The three women nodded. Josephine sighed in relief. “The bedroom on the right has one bed – for you Lord Branson.”

Branson flushed. “Just Branson will do, my lady. Or Bran.”

“Very well then,” Josephine agreed and scribbled something down again. “Meals are provided in the hall, but they can be brought to you if you wish to dine here privately. There is a bathtub in the small room over there – a servant will be happy to bring you water. You are free to roam anywhere but the Undercroft – our Arcanist tends leave dangerous things lying around. Oh, and steer clear of the cells – they are accessed via the courtyard near the stairs. If you have any questions, please do not hesitate to ask.”

Rosalie immediately jumped in: “Where is Cullen?”

Josephine laughed at the youngest Rutherford’s enthusiasm. “He should be in his office. I’ll walk you.”

* * *

 The Rutherfords were greeted by a dwarf with unbelievable chest hair in the hall, and it was only when he introduced himself as _the_ Varric Tethras that it finally sunk in that they were at Skyhold, where plenty of famous people roamed. The thought was slightly unnerving.

Josephine led them into the Rotunda, where the family gaped in astonishment at the murals that graced the walls. Mia could not believe her eyes – such mastery of the brush! A familiar bald head peeked over from scaffolding pushed against one the incomplete walls. Solas looked momentarily confused, but recognition flashed across his face when he saw the blonde hair and Leah’s telltale pointy ears that protruded rather cutely from her head.

“Ah, welcome,” he greeted. He climbed down to properly greet them, and Mia had to stifle her laughter at his appearance. His tunic was completely askew and paint was splattered on his cheeks, nose and even his head. When he took Leah’s hand he smiled: “It is good to see you again, Lethallan.”

Leah returned his smile. “Likewise.”

Mia would never understand why Solas seemed to be comfortable with only the Inquisitor and Leah. All other people got an aloof response, even other elves. Solas was not inept at conversation, but there was always this invisible wall around him. That wall only ever faded with the two people just mentioned.

The commotion in the Rotunda beckoned the attention of another familiar face. This one peeked from over the railing of the floor above them.

“Ah, if it isn’t my favourite Ferelden woman!” a voice sang. Mia looked up and her smile widened.

“Dorian!” she grinned. “My favourite Tevinter man!”

“I better be!” the mage called back before his head disappeared. Moments later he appeared by the stairs and practically lunged at Mia. She laughed as he pulled her into an embrace.

Once they pulled away from each other, Dorian greeted the others. He then turned back to Mia. “Your brother is insufferable, you know? He has the most wins and keeps rubbing it in my face! Such sass!”

Mia laughed. “I’m a far better chess player than he is. I’ll give you some tips, my friend.”

“You better.”

Josephine watched the Rutherfords exchange pleasantries with Solas and Dorian in surprise. She knew they had met before, many moons ago when the Inquisitor had travelled to South Reach, but the familiarity was unexpected.

Rosalie was getting impatient. She desperately wanted to see her eldest brother – it has been years! She crossed her arms and glared at her siblings as they chatted with Solas and Dorian. Josephine noticed and took pity on her.

The ambassador cleared her throat to get everyone’s attention. “I will have tea and refreshments prepared for you all in the hall, so you can catch up. But I believe the Rutherfords are keen to see someone else, no?”

The Rutherfords nodded eagerly. Solas and Dorian conceded. As they departed the Rotunda, Dorian waved while Solas’ attention had turned back to his murals.

* * *

 The short walk from the Rotunda to Cullen’s office gave a new perspective to the courtyard. Rosalie pulled on her sister’s sleeve and pointed to a tall grey figure training with a smaller male in the distance.

“Look!” Rosalie exclaimed. “It’s The Iron Bull!”

Mia and Leah chuckled at Rosalie’s enthusiasm, while Bran smirked.

Josephine smiled. “That is Cremisius Aclassi with him – his lieutenant.”

“That name is Tevene,” Bran noted.

“You have a keen ear,” Josephine acknowledged just as they reached the door. She knocked and then opened the door wide enough to poke her head in.

“Commander?” she called. The siblings waited with baited breath.

Cullen was seated at his desk, a pile of paperwork stacked beside him and his brow furrowed in deep concentration. When Josephine called his name, he looked up and quickly placed his finger on his lips in a gesture of being quiet before pointedly looking at the sofa against the wall on his left. Josephine followed his gaze and smiled in warm delight.

Instead of making further noise, Josephine simply pushed the door open. Cullen’s frown melted into an expression of excitement when he spotted his siblings behind Josephine. Rosalie was closest to Josephine and thus the first to see her brother. She squealed and pushed past the ambassador and practically ran into the room. Cullen stood to meet her halfway, and the youngest Rutherford leaped into her brother’s arms. The impact forced Cullen to do a little spin so he could find his footing, and Rosalie giggled.

Cullen put Rosalie back on her feet and proceeded to shush her. She frowned.

“What?” she asked.

Cullen nodded his head in the direction of the sofa. Rosalie and the other siblings who had since entered the room all turned their attention to where Cullen had indicated.

Curled up on the old withered sofa was a dark-haired elf, a wolf pelt draped over her petite shoulders. Her boots were discarded on the floor, next to a cup, an empty plate and a stack of paperwork.

The Rutherfords all smiled at the sight of Inquisitor Suledin Lavellan fast asleep.

“Let us retreat to the hall,” Josephine whispered. “I will have tea and refreshments prepared.”

Cullen nodded and motioned to the door with his arm to prod his family to quietly shuffle out of the room.

* * *

 Servants were clearing the midday meal leftovers from the tables when the Rutherfords settled down for tea and cake after exchanging hugs and kisses. Josephine had excused herself, while Dorian joined them, but he had no desire for tea, so he instead pulled out a bottle of wine.

“Is it not too early to drink?” Rosalie asked with a frown.

“My dear, it is never too early to drink,” Dorian tutted. “Commander?”

“Er, I will stick with tea, thanks,” Cullen muttered, knowing he was very likely to be dragged to the tavern later that night and he would rather remain sober as long as possible.

Mia snorted and held out a glass towards the mage. “Fill me up.”

“A woman after my own heart!” Dorian laughed.

Rosalie wiggled her nose in distaste. “I will also stick to tea.” She smiled warmly at Cullen, who she had made certain sat down next to her when they had settled. Having him so near was almost unreal. She had to poke him several times to ensure she wasn’t dreaming.

Bran was staring at the décor of the hall in fascination, while Leah cautiously took a bite out of a small cake that looked far too delicate to be food. The icing melted in her mouth and she nearly moaned. The tips of her ears turned a deep red and she silently prayed nobody had noticed.

Luck was not on her side. “Is that a sexy cake, love?” Mia asked with a smirk.

Leah narrowed her eyes at her lover in warning. “One more word Mia Rutherford and I will share every embarrassing story I have of you with the entire Inner Circle of the Inquisition.”

Mia held up her hands in surrender, while the other siblings burst into laughter. Cullen and Leah had just met formally, so it was still slightly awkward, but he was happy to see Mia had found someone to keep her on her toes. Maker forbid she needed someone to keep her in line.

“So,” Mia turned her attention to Cullen. “You still owe me details, brother.”

Rosalie, Bran and Dorian all turned their cheeky gazes to the Commander. Cullen rolled his eyes. “I have no idea what you are talking about.”

“Don’t play coy,” Mia tutted.

“Yes, _vhenan_ ,” a deep feminine voice echoed. “Don’t play coy.”

All eyes swivelled to the door to the Rotunda where Suledin was leaning against the doorframe.

“Inquisitor!” Rosalie exclaimed excitedly before she leapt from her seat to scurry over and pull the elf into her arms. Suledin looked alarmed, but allowed the human woman to embrace her and even awkwardly patted her back.

When they pulled apart, Suledin smiled. “Good to see you again, Rosalie. Just Suledin will do.”

Rosalie returned the smile. “Then you will call me just Rose.”

They approached the table, and Suledin took the time to greet the others. Mia also embraced her, while Bran and Leah shook her hand. Dorian made a theatrical show of being offended for not getting a hug too, so with a laugh the Inquisitor hugged him before she proceeded to ruffle his hair. He huffed in annoyance and muttered under his breath as he tried to neaten it again. Cullen got a kiss before she settled down on his other side.

“How was the trip?” Suledin asked as she grabbed two of the small cakes Leah had tried earlier.

“Long,” Bran replied with a groan. “But worth it.”

His sisters nodded in agreement.

“Have you been shown your rooms?” Cullen asked.

“Yes,” Rose said. “They are rather fancy.”

“Everything here is fancy,” Cullen and Suledin said in unison, before they glanced at each other and then chuckled.

“Aw, look at you two,” Mia gushed. “Already in sync.”

Cullen’s cheeks turned as red as a tomato. Suledin chuckled again and patted Cullen’s arm. “Nothing to be embarrassed about, _vhenan_.”

Mia and Leah smiled at the use of the endearment, while Bran and Rose looked confused. They were the only Rutherfords who did not know what the word meant.

* * *

 Mia awoke to the sounds of grunts and shouts coming from the courtyard. She groaned as she rolled over onto her side and buried her face into Leah’s hair. Her head was pounding. Most of the Inner Circle and the Rutherfords had spent the evening at the tavern, drinking themselves into oblivion. Mia had made the mistake of accepting a drinking challenge from Sera and Bull. Never again.

Leah chuckled. “Not in the mood to watch men and women get sweaty as they train?”

“No,” was the muffled reply.

A snore suddenly echoed from Rosalie’s bed, and the two older women had to swallow their laughter. The room went quiet, with the only noise coming from outside. Mia sighed in contentment at the warmth and comfort of her bed, but secretly wished the army outside would go away.

The slight peace was interrupted by a knock on the door. Not feeling like getting up, Mia yelled ‘come in’ and hoped Bran would not be angry at being woken up.

The door swung open and a redheaded human woman dressed in purple jammies sauntered in, followed by an elven woman dressed in a simple white dress carrying a tray. The smoky scent of bacon and bitter scent of coffee followed them. Mia immediately sat up, kicked her legs over the edge of the bed, and stumbled to the newcomers.

The human woman laughed. “I had a feeling you would appreciate breakfast and an elfroot potion for your hangovers.”

“I have no idea who you are, but you are my new favourite person,” Mia replied as she accepted a potion and a cup of coffee from the elven woman.

“We did not get to meet yesterday,” the human woman stated. “I am Leliana. Seneschal of the Inquisition.”

Mia nearly choked on the potion she had just poured down her throat. The corner of Leliana’s lip twitched, as if she wanted to smile in amusement.

“Leliana?” Rosalie asked from the doorway to the bedroom, having just gotten up and heard the introduction. “As in _the_ Leliana? Veteran of the Fifth Blight? Mistress to the Queen of Ferelden?”

Leliana was smiling now. “Yes, yes, and not quite. I am known as the Royal Mistress now.”

Rosalie tilted her head in confusion, while Mia had to stop herself from choking again, this time on coffee.

“I am Mistress to the King _and_ Queen,” Leliana clarified for Rosalie.

The youngest Rutherford’s eyes widened. “ _Oh_. As in…. together? All three of you?”

“Rose!” Mia gaped. “You cannot ask that!”

Leliana threw her head back and laughed. “I am not offended, Lady Rutherford,” she said to Mia and then turned to Rosalie: “And to answer your question: yes.”

Rosalie’s cheeks turned bright red, while Mia huffed. “Just Mia will do.”

The elven woman had been silent throughout the entire conversation, silently placing the food items on the table in the living area. When she was done, she turned to the human women and asked. “Should I bring hot water for you?”

“That would be lovely,” Mia replied with a warm smile. “But before that, what is your name?”

The elf blushed and ducked her head. “Elia, my lady.”

She was so young. Mia had not even noticed that the elven woman barely looked as if she had passed puberty. She was timid, too, and clearly seemed to be uncomfortable with making eye contact.

“Nice to meet you, Elia,” Mia smiled. “Please, do call me Mia. None of this ‘lady’ nonsense.”

The elf’s blush intensified and nodded timidly.

“I will leave you to it, then,” Leliana broke the silence that had suddenly fallen over the room. “It was nice to meet you. I will have to come by again to meet your brother and partner.”

Mia nodded. Leliana smiled and excused herself, while Elia scurried to the room with the tub to prepare it before bringing water. Leah joined the Rutherford sisters around the table with food.

“We should probably wake Bran,” Rosalie stated as she piled some food onto a plate.

“Let him sleep,” Mia brushed her sister off. “He barely gets any with Leo waking up at dawn.”

“Too true,” Leah agreed. “Such a caring gesture, _vhenan_.”

Rosalie blinked at the elven term popping up in conversation amongst her family members again, while Mia smiled warmly and squeezed her partner’s fingers affectionately.

“What does that mean?” Rosalie asked as she sat down and popped a piece of bacon in her mouth. “Suledin used it with Cullen, too.”

Mia and Leah glanced at each other, smiled knowingly, and then turned back to the youngest Rutherford.

“It’s an elven endearment,” Leah explained. “Translates to ‘my heart’.”

“Oh!” Rosalie exclaimed. “That’s so sweet!”

There was another knock on the door, just as Elia hurried past to go get water. She opened the door, revealing Suledin, dressed in jammies and a cup in hand. Elia squeaked in surprise, while Suledin chuckled.

“Sorry, Elia,” Suledin hummed as she stepped aside to allow the smaller elven woman to pass. “You still good for tonight?”

Elia nodded before she ducked outside and headed for the staircase. Suledin watched her hurry away with a smile, before she turned to the women eating their breakfast. “Mind if I come in?”

“Of course not!” Mia exclaimed. “Come in, come in.”

Suledin closed the door behind her before making her way to the sofa where Rosalie was settled and plopped down.

“I hope you all slept well,” Suledin said.

“My sleep was heavenly,” Rosalie giggled. “The bed is so soft!”

“It took me months to get accustomed to the softness of beds,” Suledin hummed thoughtfully. “I am jealous that you were able to sleep well on your first night in a foreign bed.”

“Have you had breakfast, Suledin?” Mia changed the subject, after she noticed Suledin only had the cup she had come in with, and that there was plenty of food to share.

“I have,” Suledin replied. “Cullen and I usually eat at dawn.”

“So early?” Rosalie asked, surprised.

Suledin nodded. “I only eat so early because he does and I do not wish for him to spend mornings alone. Cullen doesn’t sleep much.”

A heavy silence fell over the room, the unsaid words looming darkly. They all knew why Cullen did not sleep. And they all knew why Suledin went out of her way to keep him company.

The heavy atmosphere evaporated when Bran finally stumbled from his room, his blonde curls a mess and his shirt askew. The women had to stifle their laughter at his appearance. Blood rushed to his face when he realised it was not just his sisters and Leah sitting in the living room.

“Er, maybe I should get dressed?” he half-asked, half-stated.

“Oh no, don’t let my presence deter you from being comfortable,” Suledin said. “I’m Dalish. We’re not weird about pyjamas and nudity.”

Bran’s blush intensified, but he conceded and grabbed some food before sitting down.

“Was there anything specific you wanted to do while here?” Suledin asked once everyone had properly tucked into breakfast.

Mia shook her head. “Not really. Just spending time with Cullen and you will do.”

“May I go to the library?” Rosalie asked excitedly. “Dorian told me you have a large collection of books!”

Suledin smiled. “Of course. Dorian has his own little corner in the library. If you take wine or some Orlesian tiny cakes he may let you share the space with him.”

The Rutherfords laughed.

“I may visit Solas,” Leah hummed.

Mia elbowed her lover. “Should I be jealous of a bald elven mage?”

Leah laughed and leaned in to brush her nose against Mia’s cheek. “Never. I simply enjoy his tranquil and intelligent company. You drive me mad with desire.”

Mia blushed, while the rest in the room snickered.

Elia chose that moment to return with hot water for the tub. She was not alone.

“Cullen!” Rosalie practically shrieked when she saw her brother behind the elf. She stood, discarded her plate, and then like the day before, lunged for her brother. He laughed and returned her embrace.

“Good morning,” he greeted once she pulled away. He passed the greeting on to the rest afterwards, before kissing Suledin and sitting down next to her with a deep exhale.

Suledin was smiling at him warmly. “Our troops still forgetting they hold shields?”

Cullen snorted. “I swear, they do it on purpose. But the morning drills went well, otherwise.”

“Coffee?” Suledin offered to the Commander as she gestured to the table where the food and beverage was displayed.

“Maker, yes,” Cullen breathed.

* * *

 Cullen and Suledin had invited the Rutherfords to dinner in their private quarters that evening. It would allow them to dine as a family, without the banter and craziness of the Inner Circle. Mia was just finishing braiding her blonde hair when Rosalie skipped into their shared bedroom.

“Are you ready yet? I’m hungry!” Rosalie asked excitedly.

Mia rolled her eyes. “Yes, yes, just let me finish this.”

Rosalie huffed. “Why are you getting all dolled up? It’s just Cullen and Suledin.”

“I’m not getting dolled up,” Mia snorted. “I’m just braiding my hair.”

Mia turned back to the mirror to finish, then the two sisters linked arms and wandered out to the living area. Leah and Bran were already waiting, and upon seeing the sisters ready, smiled before they headed out and up the stairs to the Inquisitor’s quarters.

They had been told to just let themselves in, since it was not uncommon for the two to be called out unexpectedly.

They found Cullen dressed casually without his armour, swaying around the room with Elia, who had her small feet resting on top of his. Cullen was much taller than her, and she was tiny in comparison to him. Her cheeks were a deep crimson, but she was smiling as the human man swayed with her while humming. The Rutherfords froze and stared at the sight flabbergasted, but also felt their hearts melt, just a little.

Bran cleared his throat.

Cullen turned and smiled when he saw his family. Elia’s cheeks managed to go even redder, if that were possible.

“Sorry to interrupt?” Bran half stated, half asked.

Cullen chuckled. “Come in, come in. I was just showing Elia the waltz. She’s never been to a ball before.”

“And you have?” Mia asked with a smirk.

Now Cullen’s cheeks turned red. “Well, I’ve been to one.”

“Hardly makes you an expert then,” Rosalie snorted.

Cullen huffed. “Your point?”

The Rutherford siblings snickered in response.

“Where is Suledin?” Leah decided to save her partner’s brother from further embarrassment.

“She had to have a word with Josephine,” Cullen replied. “She said we can start without her if she takes too long.”

“Nonsense!” Mia shook her head. “We’ll wait. We can have drinks while we wait.”

For twenty minutes, the Rutherfords reminisced on their childhood while sipping on wine. Elia sat with them, but she mostly watched and smiled at the human family. Their nostalgia was interrupted by Suledin heaving up the stairs, slumping towards Cullen, taking his cup, raising it to her lips, and then with a start she grimaced and handed it back to him. Cullen raised an eyebrow in question.

“Forgot I cannot drink,” Suledin muttered as she patted her belly. She then smiled at him adoringly before sitting down next to him. She spotted Elia sitting by the fire on the floor, and with a huff motioned for the elf to join them. Elia blushed, but quickly scampered to sit down next to the Inquisitor.

Mia smiled at the sight of Suledin fussing over the elf. The Inquisitor was such a caring person, always taking a role resembling that of a mother for those who are disadvantaged. Even when she had visited South Reach, she had taken to the children and elderly immediately. She wondered what Elia’s story was, and how she had ended up working for the Inquisitor and from the looks of it, became an integral part of her ever growing family. Even Cullen seemed to look at Elia as if she was his daughter.

Thinking about family suddenly made the eldest Rutherford curious. “Do you have siblings, Suledin?”

Suledin looked up at her lover’s sister and nodded. “A brother. His name is Revas.”

“Are your parents romantic poets or something?” Leah asked with a laugh. “You are named ‘to endure loss or pain’ and your brother ‘freedom’.”

Suledin chuckled. “My mother is one of the best hunters in our clan and enjoys rolling in the dirt. She is far too crass for something as delicate as poetry. But my father sings. He used to sing to me to sleep when I was little.”

“Our father sang too,” Rosalie piped in. “Every evening we would gather together after dinner and sing the Chant and drink warm milk.”

Smiles of nostalgia washed over the Rutherfords’ faces.

“Those were good times,” Bran hummed. “In summer, we would sit outside by the statue.”

“Statue?” Suledin asked curiously.

Cullen laughed. “Back in Honnleath, there was a statue in the middle of the village. It was a golem, I believe. It had been there for as long as I can remember. Everyone gravitated towards it for some reason.”

Mia snorted. “That slut Elspeth would bed all her lovers under that thing.”

“Mia!” Rosalie huffed as she playfully hit her sister. “Elspeth was not a slut!”

“She so was,” Bran agreed with a chortle.

“Which one was she again?” Cullen asked.

“The one you mooned over like all the boys in the village,” Mia retorted. “Did not matter that she was older than all of you.”

Cullen blushed. “Oh, _Elspeth_.”

There was a glint in Suledin’s eyes. “ _Oh. Elspeth_ ,” she whispered. The Rutherfords laughed as blood rushed to Cullen’s cheeks. Suledin smiled wickedly and gently ran her fingers through his golden hair.

“Was she beautiful, _vhenan_?” the Inquisitor asked.

Cullen shifted uncomfortably. “I…don’t really remember?”

Suledin laughed. “Oh, you won’t get out of this easy. I expect details.”

Cullen huffed. “Well, what about you? Any Dalish boys you mooned over?”

The Inquisitor laughed again. “Not really. I have always seen my clansmen as family, really. For years I had resigned to the reality that I may have to find a bondmate at Arlathven.”

Cullen furrowed his brows. “What does that mean?”

“It means that I would have had my Keeper choose for me at the gathering of the clans. And then would have left my clan for another,” Suledin supplied.

“An arranged marriage? Just like that?” Rosalie asked, her eyes wide.

Suledin smiled at the innocence of young Rosalie. It was obvious that the Rutherfords believed in love. “Yes, just like that. The Dalish cannot always afford to hope for love.”

“And what if the new clan also just ended up being like family?” Rosalie continued.

Suledin laughed. “Well, then I would have been doomed, I suppose?” The Inquisitor turned to look at Cullen, her green eyes softening as she gazed at him with love. “None of that matters now, though.”

Cullen smiled at her, took her hand, and kissed her knuckles.

* * *

 The Rutherfords stayed for two weeks. In that time, they shared many meals with Cullen and Suledin. And if they were not alone as a family, they were with the Inner Circle, drinking and laughing together. It did not take long for them to discover that Rosalie was even better at hiding her tells than Josephine when it came to Wicked Grace. The young blonde dug holes into many pockets and robbed several individuals of their clothes.

Leah spent several hours with Solas in the Rotunda. Mia teased her endlessly about it, much to her embarrassment.

Bran accidentally walked over (yes, over) a dwarf named Dagna. Luckily, she was a good sport and laughed about the situation. They quickly learned that she was quite the ball of energy, liked to blow things up (among other things) and could never end a conversation before singing praises to the Queen of Ferelden. It was most amusing. When she was not in the Undercroft, she was in the rookery with Leliana. Apparently, they drank tea, gossiped about the queen and fawned over nugs.

When Bran was not listening to Dagna’s crazy plans to decipher red lyrium or create a weapon that sparkled, he was with Cullen. The brothers spent hours reacquainting themselves. Bran would join the morning drills and in the afternoons, they would sometimes spar or race up and down the stairs with some of the children.

Mia, of course, attached herself to Dorian. They had gotten along well in South Reach, and to get to know him better was a gift. They spent hours in the library, pouring over tomes, drinking wine and laughing at themselves. Dorian also managed to finally defeat Cullen in a game of chess.

Rosalie mostly followed Suledin around. It was obvious that the youngest of the Rutherfords cared for the Inquisitor deeply. One night, while Mia, Leah and Rosalie lay tucked in their soft beds, Rosalie confessed that Suledin reminded her of their mother. Mia had simply smiled sadly, and agreed that the two had the same loving and open heart.

When the morning came of their departure, there was much sadness in the keep.

“Oh, who will make the dreaded library more vibrant now?” Dorian pouted as Mia wrapped her arms around him.

She laughed and waggled her eyebrows. “Perhaps someone much taller with _horns_.”

Mia had never seen the Tevinter man blush. “ _Vishante kaffas_ , woman. Am I that obvious?”

“No,” Mia laughed. “I’ve just been surrounded by a lot of people mooning over each other lately.”

Dorian snorted. “They are rather sickening, aren’t they?”

The two glanced over at Cullen and Suledin, who were wrapped around each other and whispering things while the Rutherfords said goodbye to the Inner Circle.

Mia smiled. “I’m glad he found her.”

“And I’m glad she found him,” Dorian agreed. “He may have known her longer, but Suledin is very much the sister I never had. With nicer parents.”

Mia laughed. “I will miss you, Dorian. You better write.”

“Oh, I will! And I shall drink your share for you!”

She rolled her eyes, hugged him again, then pulled away. Leah slid up next to her lover and grasped her hand firmly, having finished her goodbyes. Rosalie was still with Varric, who was likely trying to regale her with a tale, while Bran was shaking hands with Blackwall and listening to Dagna rant about something or rather.

Finally, it was time to say goodbye to Cullen and Suledin.

“Take care of yourselves,” Mia told them sternly. “Especially you, Suledin. You are eating for two now!”

“More like three,” Suledin muttered under her breath. “Must be a human thing.”

Mia snorted while Leah laughed and grasped Suledin’s hands. “Elf-blooded babies are big, and they eat more than we do, but they are precious.”

Suledin smiled. “Oh, I have no doubt of that.”

“Are you nervous?” Rosalie piped in.

“No,” Suledin replied. “I’m not doing this alone, after all.”

She looked at Cullen as she said that, and squeezed his hand. He smiled in return.

“When is the wedding?” Mia decided to make them squirm one last time. They did not disappoint. Or well, Cullen did not. Suledin just pulled her face into an expression of deep thought, as if she was wondering the same thing.

Cullen, however, was as red as a tomato. “W-what? Mia!”

Mia threw her head back in laughter. “Oh, your face! Perfection!”

Cullen groaned and buried his face in his hands while Suledin patted his arm gently. “Do not let your sister tease you so, _vhenan_. I will gladly wed you tomorrow, if you so wish.”

Cullen peaked at her from over his large hands that covered his face, his golden eyes molten.

Rosalie sighed in adoration. “I hope I find a love like yours.”

“With your beauty?” Suledin asked after she tore her gaze away from the intense stare her lover was giving her. “You will find it no time, sister.”

Rosalie gasped at Suledin’s acknowledgement of her as family, and had to bite her lip to fight back the tears that suddenly threatened to spill. “You better kick the arse of this enemy of yours soon, sister. We await you in South Reach.”

Suledin smiled as she stepped up and pulled the youngest Rutherford into her arms. “I will. And we will join you soon. With baby Rutherford.”

Rosalie hummed and returned the embrace.

“Leo will love having a cousin,” Bran whispered, before he stepped up and pulled the two women embracing into his arms. The other Rutherfords joined in, and for several moments they all held each other.

Finally, they separated and with teary smiles the Rutherfords left. Cullen and Suledin watched until they were nothing but small spots over the horizon.

“Your family is wonderful, _vhenan_ ,” Suledin hummed.

Cullen laced his fingers with hers. “You mean _our_ family, my love.”


End file.
